List of programs broadcast by TV5
Programs broadcast by Associated Broadcasting Company, a Philippine media company, include news and current affairs shows, dramas, fantasy, variety shows, gag shows, dubbed foreign serials, children's shows, anime shows, and reality shows. Currently broadcast by Associated Broadcasting Company News5 News *''Aksyon'' (2010–present) **''Aksyon Alert'' (news update, 2010–present) **''Aksyon JournalisMO'' (2010–present) **''Aksyon Sabado/Linggo'' (2010–present) *''Andar ng mga Balita'' (2011-present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and 92.3 News FM) *''Balitaang Tapat'' (2010–present) *''Good Morning Club'' (2012–present) Documentaries & Public Affairs *''Alagang Kapatid'' (2010–present) *''Anggulo'' (2011–present) *''Insider'' (2012–present) *''Journo'' (2010–present) *''Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo'' (2010–present) *''T3: Kapatid Sagot Kita (2011-present)'' *''Bitag'' (2002-2004, 2011–present) *''Tutok Tulfo'' (2010–present) *''USI: Under Special Investigation'' (2010–present) *''Wanted'' (2011–present) TV5 Entertainment Primetime Dramas * TV5 Mini Serye: Nandito Ako (2012-present) * Valiente (2012-present) TV Series * Bagets: Just Got Lucky (Produced by Viva Television, 2011–present) * Popstar TV (Produced by Viva Television, 2011-present) Drama Anthology *''Real Confessions'' (2011-present) *''Untold Stories Mula sa Face to Face'' (2010–present) Comedy *''Wow Mali'' (1996–2006; 2009-2010; 2011-present) *''Lokomoko'' (2010–present) *''Pidol's Wonderland'' (2010–present) *''Humanap Ka Ng Panget'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2011–present) *''The Jose and Wally Show Starring Vic Sotto'' (2011-present) Horror *''Regal Shocker'' (2011-present) Entertainment News Program *''Juicy!'' (2008–present) *''Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed'' (2010–present) Game Shows *''Celebrity Samurai'' (2011–present) *''The Biggest Game Show in the World Asia'' (2012-present) *''Toink! Sino Ang Tama?'' (2012-present) *''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire Philippines'' (2009-2010; 2011-present) Religious *''Community Mass on TV5'' (2008-present) *''Family Rosary Crusade'' (2010–present) Infotainment *''Maunlad na Agrikultura'' (2011-present) *''Pinoy Explorer'' (2011-present) Kid Oriented *''Batibot'' (2010–present) Reality/Talent Shows *''Talentadong Pinoy'' (2008–present) Talk shows *''Face to Face'' (2010–present) *''The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A.'' (2009-present) Variety shows *''Pilipinas Win Na Win'' (ABS-CBN, 2010, TV5, 2011-present) *''Will Time Bigtime'' (formerly Willing Willie) (2010–present) *''Hey it's Saberdey!'' (2011-present) Movie Block *''Sabado Sineplex'' (2010–present) *''Sunday Sineplex'' (2011-present) *''Sunday Mega Sine'' (2012-present) Foreign/Canned shows on TV5 'TV5 Kids' *''6teen'' (2012-present) *''Trollz'' (2011-present) *''Winx Club'' (2011-present) 'Nickelodeon on TV5' The Nickelodeon block for TV5 returns on August 15, 2011. *''Dora the Explorers'' (2002-2010, 2011-present) *''Global GUTS'' (2006-2008, 2011-present) *''Go Diego Go!'' (2009-2010, 2011-present) *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' (2011-present) *''Ni Hao, Kai Lan'' (2011-present) *''Planet Sheen'' (2012-present) *''Spongebob Squarepants'' (2001-2010, 2011-present) *''Team Umizoomi'' (2011-present) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron'' (2003-2010, 2011-present) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2012-present) *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (2012-present) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (2011-present) 'TV5 Kids Presents Disney Junior' The Playhouse Disney (now Disney Junior) Block for TV5 started December 13, 2010. *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (2011–present) *''Handy Manny'' (2010–present) 'TV5 Kids Presents Disney Club' The Disney Channel Block for TV5 started December 13, 2010. *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2010–present) *''Hannah Montana'' (2011–present) *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' (2011–present) 'TV5 Regional shows' 'Newscast' *''Aksyon Amianan'' - TV5 Channel 28 Baguio, Dagupan, Mountain Province, San Fernando, La Union, and Tarlac *''Aksyon Bicolandia'' - PBN/TV5 Channel 5 Naga, PBN/TV5 Channel 6 Legaspi and PBN/TV5 Channel 11 Sorsogon *''Aksyon Bisaya'' - TV5 Channel 21 Cebu *''Aksyon Kagayanon'' - TV5 Channel 28 Cagayan De Oro *''Aksyon Caraga'' - SBS/TV5 Channel 13 Butuan, SBS/TV5 Channel 8 Tandag, Surigao del Sur and SBS/TV5 Channel 10 San Francisco, Agusan del Sur *''Aksyon Chavacano'' - GBPI/TV5 Channel 28 Zamboanga *''Aksyon Dabawenyo'' - TV5 Channel 28 Davao *''Aksyon Ibanag'' - TV5 Channel 25 Isabela and TV5 Channel 39 Tuguegarao *''Aksyon Ilocos'' - TV5 Channel 2 Laoag *''Aksyon Ilonggo'' - TV5 Channel 46 Iloilo *''Aksyon Katalugan'' - TV5 Channel 24 Batangas *''Aksyon Negros'' '- '''TV5 Channel 28 Bacolod *Aksyon Palawan'' - TV5 Channel 2 Palawan *''Aksyon Pampanga'' - TV5 Channel 40 Pampanga *''Aksyon Socsksargen'' - TV5 Channel 12 General Santos *''Aksyon Waray'' - LTV/TV5 Channel 4 Tacloban *''Aksyon Western Mindanao'' - TV5 Channel 32 Pagadian 'Morning shows' *''Banat Visayas, Sulong Mindanao'' - GBPI/TV5 Channel 28 Zamboanga *''Gising Na Maagang Southern Tagalog'' - TV5 Channel 24 Batangas *''Gising Umaga Bacolod'' - TV5 Channel 28 Bacolod *''Gising Umagang Mindanao'' - TV5 Channel 28 Davao *''Maayong Buntag Kapatid'' - TV5 Channel 21 Cebu *''Maayong Umaga Caraga'' - SBS/TV5 Channel 13 Butuan, SBS/TV5 Channel 8 Tandag, Surigao del Sur and SBS/TV5 Channel 10 San Francisco, Agusan del Sur *''Magandang Morning Socsksargen'' - TV5 Channel 12 General Santos *''Naimbag Nga Morning Kapatid'' - TV5 Channel 28 Baguio, Dagupan, Mountain Province, San Fernando, La Union, and Tarlac *''Marhay Na Aga Kapatid'' - PBN/TV5 Channel 5 Naga, PBN/TV5 Channel 6 Legaspi and PBN/TV5 Channel 11 Sorsogon *''Pambansang Espesyal'' - TV5 Channel 28 Cagayan De Oro *''Sikat Na Kapatid! Iloilo'' - TV5 Channel 46 Iloilo 'Public Affairs' *''Amor con Amor Se Paga'' - GBPI/TV5 Channel 28 Zamboanga *''Bareta Sa Singko'' - PBN/TV5 Channel 5 Naga, PBN/TV5 Channel 6 Legaspi and PBN/TV5 Channel 11 Sorsogon *''Beng'' - GBPI/TV5 Channel 28 Zamboanga *''Deretsahan'' - TV5 Channel 46 Iloilo *''Gikan sa Bayan, Para sa Bayan'' - TV5 Channel 28 Davao *''Halad sa Kapatid'' - TV5 Channel 21 Cebu *''Simula Na Bicol'' - PBN/TV5 Channel 5 Naga, PBN/TV5 Channel 6 Legaspi and PBN/TV5 Channel 11 Sorsogon 'Drama' *''Balod Ikaw Gapnod Ako'' - TV5 Channel 21 Cebu *''Bunga sa Patay Nga Kahoy'' - TV5 Channel 28 Davao *''Matud Nila Baby'' - TV5 Channel 28 Baguio, Dagupan, Mountain Province, San Fernando, La Union, and Tarlac 'Comedy' *''Dinhing Dapita Sadyang'' - TV5 Channel 28 Davao 'Kid Oriented' *''Okiddo'' - TV5 Channel 28 Davao 'Game Shows' *''Kapatid Winner Ka!'' - TV5 Channel 28 Baguio, Dagupan, Mountain Province, San Fernando, La Union, and Tarlac, TV5 Channel 21 Cebu, TV5 Channel 28 Bacolod, TV5 Channel 46 Iloilo and TV5 Channel 28 Davao 'Teen Shows' *''Campus Idols'' - TV5 Channel 28 Davao *''CHUY'' - TV5 Channel 28 Cagayan De Oro 'Variety shows' *''Awitahanan'' - TV5 Channel 28 Bacolod *''BILIB To the Max'' - SBS/TV5 Channel 13 Butuan, SBS/TV5 Channel 8 Tandag, Surigao del Sur and SBS/TV5 Channel 10 San Francisco, Agusan del Sur *''Bistro!'' - GBPI/TV5 Channel 28 Zamboanga *''Bongga!'' - TV5 Channel 46 Iloilo *''KPS: Kapatid Party Sabado'' - TV5 Channel 28 Baguio, Dagupan, Mountain Province, San Fernando, La Union, and Tarlac *''KSP: Kapatid Sabado Party'' - TV5 Channel 28 Davao *''Pagadianon Good!'' - TV5 Channel 32 Pagadian *''Sabado Jam'' - TV5 Channel 21 Cebu *''Tsada'' - TV5 Channel 28 Cagayan De Oro *''Zambo Jambo'' - GBPI/TV5 Channel 28 Zamboanga Upcoming shows 'Local programs' 'Reality/Game shows' 'Entertainment' 'Anime' 'Cartoons' Former programs of ABC/TV5 See also *TV5 *List of Philippine television shows *News5 References External links *TV5 Official website *TV5 at Telebisyon.net *ABC-5 at Telebisyon.net Category:Associated Broadcasting Company TV5